A Friend in Need
by LoryLynn1186
Summary: Abby needs help with something and she calls on McGee. Will he be able to help her scratch her itch?


**A Friend in Need**

* * *

McGee typed furiously at his computer. Call logs and banking statements sat on his desktop, holding clues to who murdered Petty Officer Breyer but they were loathe to release them. He chanced a look around the bull pen, if for nothing more than to spare his eyes a moment of staring at the small type. Gibbs was with the director, a fact that made McGee surprisingly happy since it meant he wasn't breathing down his neck looking for answers. Ziva was on the phone speaking in rapid Hebrew, no doubt to one of her 'contacts' in Tel Aviv. And Tony was…well he was gone, probably hitting up the vending machines for a mid morning snack binge.

The phone on his desk began ringing, pulling Tim from his thoughts. "McGee," he answered.

"Tim I need you to come down here." It was Abby and she sounded flustered.

"Abs I really don't have time. Gibbs'll be back any minute and I know he's—"

"I need your help with something," she interrupted. "It won't take long I promise."

Sighing McGee knew he could never deny her. "I'll be right there." Just as he was leaving the squad room Tony rounded the corner, a bag of corn chips in his hand.

"Going somewhere Probilicious?"

"Abby's lab. Said she needs my help with something," he answered pressing the down button on the back elevator. "If Gibbs asks I'll be back shortly."

He entered the lab moments later, pausing in the doorway to allow his eardrums to adjust to the blaring music. Watching Abby at her computer for a moment he knew something was up; she was shifting her weight from foot to foot and wringing her hands. McGee could clearly see that every muscle in her back was tensed as if she was preparing for an attack. Easing into the room he announced himself long before he was within striking range. "What'd you need Abby?"

Her response was not what he was expecting. Before he could blink Abby had spun around, pinning McGee to the evidence table and attacking his lips. However this was not an 'I've missed you' kiss, this was full of need and desire and pent up frustration. Not being an idiot, Tim kissed her back running his hands up her arms until they rested on her shoulders and finally pushing her backward.

"What was that about?" he asked gasping for much needed oxygen.

"I need you Tim," was all Abby said before her lips found his neck. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders and began pulling at his tie before McGee could stop her.

"Abby what's going on?" he pushed her away again, holding her shoulders tightly so she couldn't attack again.

The Goth groaned in frustration. "I don't know! It's like I'm in heat or something, except that can't really happen…can it? Scientifically speaking that only happens to felines, so I highly doubt that it's the culprit here. Of course there could be some mystery disease I'm suffering from that makes me act this way, but—"

"Abby."

"I'm just so horny!" she finally blurted. "I can't concentrate on anything. I keep thinking about sex and how good it feels and how bad I want it."

McGee blushed at her outburst. "That's what you called me down here for?"

Abby at least had the decency to look mildly embarrassed. "I can't stop thinking about our little…adventure the other night."

Again McGee's blush deepened remembering the night they'd ran into each other in Georgetown. McGee was waiting for a date that never showed and Abby was recovering from a date that had gone horribly wrong. Together they had drowned their sorrows, called a cab, and gone back to his place. What followed was one of the best sexual encounters either of them had experienced in quite some time.

"See now you're thinking about it to," she grinned triumphantly. Stepping toward him she ran her fingers slowly down the silky material of his tie, looking at him with her best 'come hither' eyes. "What d'you say Tim? Just a quickie?"

"If Gibbs catches us—"

"He won't," she said. I'll lock the door. We'll tell them we spilled some kind of chemical or something and didn't want anyone else exposed."

"They'll send us for testing then."

"We'll make something up then," she begged. "Please Timmy? I really need your help."

Cursing himself once again for not being able to deny her, McGee smiled and pressed his lips to hers. Together they stumbled backward toward the door, succeeding in closing and locking it without breaking their kiss. They managed to maneuver their way back to the evidence table where McGee quickly picked Abby up off the floor and sat her on the edge. She pushed his jacket completely off his shoulders while his hands ran up her legs torturously slow. He skimmed the inside of her thighs before he let his fingers brush over her sex feeling the wetness pooling there.

"You weren't kidding were you?" he asked breathlessly. All Abby could do was groan as his fingers dipped inside her panties and teased her clit. He slipped a finger inside her and she groaned louder, making McGee for once thankful for the blaring music. He kissed down her neck, his unoccupied hand opening buttons as he went until the shirt fell open exposing her red and black lacy bra. "My favorite one."

"I know," Abby moaned. Shedding her shirt, she reached around her back and unfastened her bra letting it fall from her shoulders. Immediately McGee's lips found her nipples sucking on each in turn. Abby cradled his head to her while the feelings of impending orgasm rose within. Throwing her head back she let out a silent scream as she finally came around his fingers.

"I love watching you do that," Tim smirked planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love it when you do that," she responded dropping her still shaking hands to his belt. Struggling with the buckle for a moment, Abby managed to release it and shove his pants and boxers off his hips letting them pool around his feet. She reached down and stroked him a few times feeling him harden in her fingers.

"Uhh Abs, we have a problem," he managed to choke out. She looked at him with a questioning gaze. "I don't exactly carry condoms around. I'm not Tony."

Abby smiled and drew him into a kiss. "Don't worry about it," she whispered against his lips. Feeling his body stiffen in surprise she quickly added, "I'm on the pill."

With her help McGee was able to pull Abby's panties down and toss them aside. She shivered as her now bare ass came in contact with the cool metal of the evidence table though the feeling was quickly replaced as Tim entered. Both of them let out sighs of pleasure at the sensation, McGee's head falling to Abby's shoulder and her hands resting on his.

Their movement began slow allowing them to adjust to the position and angle but quickly picked up speed. If ever there was a time for fast and hard, this was it. Abby's legs wrapped around McGee's waist as he continued to thrust into her, moving not only her body but the entire table across the floor.

"Don't hold back," she moaned.

McGee leaned back, changing his angle, and capturing Abby's lips in a kiss. One of her hands cupped his face while the other slid down his back pressing her fingernails into the material and flesh underneath, quite possibly drawing blood in some places.

Tim used the pain to spur him on, knowing it was Abby's way of telling him he was right on track. He picked up his right hand from the table, making sure the other was still supporting him, and cupped her breast. He pinched her nipple between his fingers earning a squeal from Abby.

"Abs...I gotta…I'm…I'm"

"I know," she moaned loudly. "Almost there. Faster!" Of course he complied, using all the energy he had left to bring Abby to the edge with him. With a final thrust and a loud moan McGee fell over the edge. The sensation of him cumming inside of her with no barriers between them was enough to send Abby crashing back to earth with an scream that sounded like it came from a horror movie.

"That was…awesome," she said some time later after they'd caught their breath and fixed their clothing.

McGee nodded his agreement while fixing his tie and pulling the coat back over his arms. "Well I…should probably get back up there," he said, awkwardly moving toward the door.

Abby caught him just as he reached for the panel to unlock the door. He turned to her and she kissed him again, this time softer and not quite so needy. "Thanks, Timmy. I knew you wouldn't leave me wanting…so to speak."

"Anytime," he smiled. "Well not anytime cause Gibbs will figure this out eventually but you know what I mean." Giving her one final kiss he pulled the door open only to find Tony and Ziva standing there with their arms crossed over their chests and giant grins plastered on their faces.

"Hi guys!" Abby said trying to sound as normal as possible.

Tony only laughed while Ziva spoke. "It appears that I am not the only screamer."

* * *

**Who knew that reading about nuclear war would inspire my muse? I can't figure the little thing out, it's absolutely psychotic!**


End file.
